


Из глубин души

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Румпель теряет память в аэропорту, так как поехал искать сына без помощи Эммы. Нил видит репортаж об отце и приезжает за ним, чтобы забрать его в Сторибрук и попытаться начать все сначала.





	Из глубин души

**Author's Note:**

> Удивительно. Я написал стокабукаф без ебли. Какие-то намеки на слеш здесь можно разглядеть разве что в лупу.

Нил шел по коридорам больницы в смятении. Сам не до конца понимая, зачем находится здесь. Зачем пошел на такой риск, зачем приехал на помощь тому, на кого веками держал обиду. Он был в розыске, его запросто могли засечь. И все же бросить в беде отца он не смог...  
Он примчался, едва увидев объявление о мужчине, потерявшем память и доставленным в одну из больниц Нью-Йорка. Когда узнал в нем отца...  
Уладив все дела с врачами, он наконец зашел в палату, лицом к лицу сталкиваясь с тем, кого еще утром ни за что не захотел бы видеть. Сердце непроизвольно сжалось при виде открывшегося ему зрелища.  
Румпельштильцхен полулежал на больничной койке - потерянный, глядящий в пустоту, будто пытаясь разглядеть там что-то утраченное. Утерянное в глубинах памяти.  
Нил неловко присел на край, беря его за руку. Отец не узнал его, глядя все так же растерянно и недоуменно. Не помнил.  
\- Я твой сын, - мягко произнес Нил. - Я отвезу тебя домой. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Сын?.. - напряженно переспросил Румпельштильцхен. - Прости... Я... Я не помню...  
\- Мое имя Бэйлфаер.  
\- Бэй...  
Нил вздрогнул, на мгновение крепче стиснув его ладонь. Эта пустота в глазах... Эта тщетная борьба за любовь, которая стерлась из жизни... Отец силился вспомнить о ней, но никак не мог. И это причиняло ему страдания...  
\- Все будет хорошо, - повторил Нил, припадая губами к его пальцам. - Скоро... Скоро ты будешь дома.  
Он надеялся, что память вернется к отцу, когда он переступит границу Сторибрука. Но этого не произошло...  
Разыскав фей, он узнал, что происходило с теми, кто пересекал черту. Снадобье, возвращающее память, было еще не готово. А значит, все оказалось гораздо сложней...  
Нил выяснил об отце все, что смог. О его доме, о лавке с магическими предметами, об имени, под которым он жил эти двадцать восемь лет.  
Румпельштильцхен растерянно оглядывался, когда сын вел его к дому.  
\- Я тут жил? - едва переступив порог, спросил он недоверчиво, болезненно-напряженно.  
Нил и сам видел все это впервые. Дом они обошли вместе. Румпельштильцхен - пытаясь вспомнить. Нил - пытаясь понять.  
Пройдясь по дому, он, вернувшись в исходную точку, застал отца сидящим на диване, напряженно сжимая трость. Он обрел чуждую ему жизнь, где все было враждебно и незнакомо. Где он не помнил даже свой дом. И свою любовь...  
\- Спасибо... - тихо поблагодарил Румпельштильцхен.  
Нил удивленно взглянул на него, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что обо мне заботишься... Хоть я, наверное, такой для тебя обуза...  
\- Нет. Я... скучал по тебе.  
\- А мы расставались?  
\- Да. Очень надолго.  
Румпельштильцхен замолчал, задумавшись. Уйдя в себя, пытаясь докопаться до истоков памяти. И снова терпя поражение.  
\- Прости, что мы так долго не виделись, а я даже не проявил к тебе любви... - наконец ответил он с сожалением. - Просто я не могу этого вспомнить... Прости, что я тебя не помню...  
\- Может, так и лучше, - попытался утешить Нил.  
\- Почему? Я был плохим отцом?  
Вопрос поставил в тупик. Отвечать на него не хотелось.  
\- Значит, я был плохим отцом... - с горечью заключил Румпельштильцхен, по-своему расценивая его молчание.  
Он уткнулся в свои ладони, будто собирался заплакать. Нил слегка приобнял его за плечи.  
\- Нет, - шепнул он. - Нет. Ты всегда был очень хорошим отцом. Ты делал для меня все и даже никогда не повышал на меня голоса, не говоря уж о том, чтобы наказать... Ты многим ради меня рискнул...  
«Ты поехал за мной, поэтому потерял память, - хотелось сказать, но слова застревали в горле. - Это моя вина».  
\- А почему у меня дома нет комнаты для тебя? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, напряженно всматриваясь в сына.  
\- Я здесь не жил, - нехотя буркнул тот.  
\- Почему? Я все-таки был плохим отцом?  
\- Это... Сложно объяснить...  
Отец смотрел так жалобно и растерянно... Нил не знал, как рассказать ему обо всем. И стоит ли вообще...  
\- Наверное, я тебя обидел... - с горечью заключил Румпельштильцхен. - Ты просто не хочешь меня ранить, когда я такой... Значит, я все-таки был плохим отцом...  
\- Нет, - твердо произнес Нил, опускаясь перед ним на колени и сжимая его руки.  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул. Он смотрел на сына растерянно и непонимающе - и этот взгляд заставлял сердце сжиматься от боли. Забыв нечто слишком важное, то, что составляло всю его суть - отец потерял себя и никак не мог найти.  
\- Если я виноват, хоть и не помню, в чем, я постараюсь быть хорошим отцом хотя бы теперь... - тихо проговорил он.  
\- А я постараюсь быть хорошим сыном, - пообещал Нил, утыкаясь ему в колени.  
\- Ты останешься со мной? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, словно не веря.  
\- Конечно, папа.  
Он мог начать все заново. Как и хотел многие века назад. С прежним отцом, которого еще не поработила темная магия. Он должен был быть счастлив... Но на душе почему-то была только горечь сожаления и вины.  
Ради него отец выехал за границу. Ради него рискнул потерять память. Потерять себя. Ради него... Как рисковал всегда.  
Он должен был отплатить ему тем же.

Ночь у Румпельштильцхена выдалась беспокойной. Он допоздна ворочался и никак не мог заснуть. Все вокруг было ему чуждо. Он смотрел и не узнавал ничего из того, что видел. Его охватил не подчиняющийся разуму страх, рвущийся из глубин души. В конце концов, измотанный, понявший, что не сможет уснуть все равно, Румпельштильцхен отправился в комнату, где расположился сын.  
\- Что-то случилось? - сонно спросил Нил, разбуженный его появлением.  
\- Я... не могу заснуть... - виновато пояснил отец. - Здесь все такое... Я совсем ничего не помню... Мне страшно...  
Нил повалил его на кровать рядом с собой.  
\- Спи, папа. Я буду рядом, - успокоил он, укрывая Румпельштильцхена одеялом.  
Как, должно быть, ему было одиноко... У него не было сейчас даже самого себя. Рядом - только сын, которого он не помнил. Но который помнил его...  
Единственная связь с самим собой.  
\- Возьми, - шепнул Нил, в темноте протягивая отцу наушник. - Это успокаивает.  
Румпельштильцхен напряженно всмотрелся во тьму. Сын лежал, закрыв глаза и придерживая рукой телефон. В ухе у него поблескивал наушник. Отец последовал его примеру.  
Музыка в динамике и правда оказалась успокаивающей. Румпельштильцхен прикрыл глаза и осторожно сжал ладонь сына. Просто чтобы знать, что он рядом. Чтобы не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. И ощутил, как Нил переплел их пальцы.  
\- Спи, папа, - сонно повторил тот, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
Румпельштильцхен расслабился, ощущая себя в теплой, родной безопасности. У него не было ничего. Все вокруг ему не принадлежало. Чужое, незнакомое, враждебное. Только сын посреди всего этого ощущался близким и важным. Хоть он и не помнил его...  
Он уснул рядом с ним так крепко, что проспал до самого утра. Нил, проснувшись, долго лежал, растерянно глядя в потолок и пытаясь вспомнить, как его сюда занесло. Только спящий под боком отец привел в чувство, напомнив - они снова были вместе.  
Нил уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, решив еще немного поваляться в постели. В детстве отец всегда просыпался рано - готовил еду, работал по дому, садился за прялку, чтобы заработать им на жизнь. Он же вставал уже к завтраку и совершенно не задумывался, каких усилий все это стоит отцу. Всегда воспринимал его заботу как должное.  
Как бы сильна ни была обида... Боль, что он копил все эти десятилетия... Все это сейчас отступило на второй план. Поблекло, перестало иметь значение. Он не мог злиться на того, кто не помнил, в чем виноват. Вся эта обида... Сколько же в ней на самом деле было показушной неискренности... Оставшись с ней наедине, Нил понял, насколько глупо было бы оттолкнуть отца, чтобы причинить ему боль. Он не хотел этого... Он мыслил как обиженный ребенок... И назло ему хотел сделать несчастным и себя.  
Он хотел быть с ним. Хотел, чтобы все наладилось. Сейчас он один существовал для отца - был для него целым миром. Единственной связью с прошлым. Нил словно держал в своих руках его жизнь - хрупкую, легкую, вот-вот готовую исчезнуть. И клялся себе беречь ее.  
Он разбудил отца поцелуем в лоб. Без него жизнь была пуста. В ней не хватало чего-то очень важного, неотделимого. Без него все валилось из рук, и он проживал дни, думая только о том дне, когда потерял его. Но никогда, ни за что не приехал бы в Сторибрук сам - отец был виноват, отец должен был добиваться его прощения, должен был показать, на что ради него готов. Как же это было жестоко...  
Румпельштильцхен открыл глаза. Первый его взгляд был таким же растерянным и непонимающим. Но, узнав сына, он успокоился.  
\- Бэй... - тихо позвал он, осторожно касаясь его щеки.  
Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Нил поцеловал отца в лоб и вскочил с постели, принимаясь искать потерявшиеся под кроватью тапки.  
\- Можешь еще полежать, а я пока приготовлю завтрак, - предложил он. - Я ведь обещал о тебе позаботиться. Правда, повар из меня никудышный...  
\- Мы можем сходить в кафе, - возразил Румпельштильцхен. Ему было неловко принимать заботу. Чем-то утруждать сына. Особенно если вполне можно было обойтись и без этого...  
\- Нет, не стоит, - с сомнением отверг его идею Нил. Отцу не стоило сейчас появляться на людях. Горожане не слишком-то хорошо к нему относились. Его могло ранить любое неосторожное слово. И он должен был его уберечь. - Я справлюсь.  
Он не был в этом так уверен. Оставалось только уповать на то, что Темный бессмертен, и отравление вряд ли способно ему сильно повредить.  
Едва не опрокинув поднос по дороге, Нил все же умудрился донести завтрак в целости и сохранности. Присев на кровать, он подал отцу быстрорастворимую лапшу - все, на что хватило мастерства без риска испортить продукты и желудки. Румпельштильцхен поблагодарил и принялся есть. Нил последовал его примеру.  
\- Я съезжу за нормальной едой, - немного виновато пообещал он. - Только у меня совсем нет денег...  
\- Бери, столько хочешь, - тут же откликнулся отец. - Только возвращайся поскорее...  
\- Мы можем поехать вместе. Только... Посиди в машине, пока я схожу за покупками.  
\- Хорошо.  
Румпельштильцхен не спорил. Доверял ему. Так безоговорочно и легко...  
Нил подал ему трость, подхватывая поднос и собираясь унести. Но отец удержал его за руку.  
\- А как давно я хожу с тростью? - напряженно спросил он.  
\- Я всегда тебя таким помню...  
\- Что с моей ногой?  
\- Ты был на войне. Благодаря тебе она закончилась...  
Он не лгал, но и правдой это не было. Полуправда-полуложь. Отец действительно остановил войну, став Темным. И даже несмотря на это его боялись и ненавидели...  
\- Я что, еще и герой? - неверяще усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен. - Я не помню... Мне кажется, я не могу быть героем...  
«Ты никогда не был героем, - промелькнула в голове горькая мысль. - Всегда и для всех ты был чудовищем и трусом».  
Хотелось сказать отцу о том, каким он был на самом деле. Для него одного. Как заботился о нем, как любил его. Темный. С душой, полной любви и света. Которую никто не замечал, не хотел видеть.  
Он боялся потерять сына. Ради него пошел бы на все. Он искал его. И потерял себя.  
\- Ты так обо мне заботишься... - с благодарностью произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Тебе не тяжело заботиться о таком отце?  
\- Нет, совсем нет.  
\- Спасибо... Ты такой хороший сын...  
Хороший?.. Для отца он всегда оставался хорошим. Что бы ни творил.  
\- Я не думаю, что я хороший сын... - мрачно буркнул Нил. - Ты не помнишь прошлого... А если и вспомнишь... Решишь, что это твоя вина... Не хочу говорить об этом... Если вспомнишь, сам все поймешь...  
Румпельштильцхен погрустнел, ощутив стену вины и боли между ними. Как можно было достичь взаимопонимания, не помня, не зная, кто и в чем был виноват? Что вообще случилось, что между ними произошло? Вдруг он снова совершит те же ошибки? Как же хотелось знать...  
\- Я не помню, что я тебя люблю... - тихо проговорил Румпельштильцхен. - Но я тебя люблю...  
Нил вздрогнул, замедлив шаг, но не обернулся.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, папа.

Ужин оказался более полноценным, чем завтрак. Решив не мучить отца своими кулинарными шедеврами, Нил заказал пиццу. Заварив для Румпельштильцхена чай, сам он выпил пару банок пива, купленных днем. Хотелось немного расслабиться.  
\- В погребе есть вино, - напомнил отец. Вчера, осматривая дом, они побывали и там.  
Нил перевел на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Хочешь выпить?  
Румпельштильцхен кивнул. Его самого истязало напряжение. Первый бокал он выпил залпом, в один глоток.  
\- Я не помню, как ты был маленьким, - с мукой в голосе проговорил Румпельштильцхен, тут же хватаясь за следующий. - Не помню, что чувствовал, впервые взяв тебя на руки. Не помню твои первые шаги, первые слова, не помню тебя ребенком... Словно тебя у меня никогда не было...  
Должно быть, это и правда было ужасно. Страшно осознавать, что потерял что-то очень важное. Возможно, самое важное в своей жизни.  
Нил представил, что чувствовал бы на месте отца. Если бы не помнил человека, сидящего сейчас напротив. Но знал, кто он. Смог бы он чувствовать любовь? Или это была бы лишь горечь?  
Он приобнял Румпельштильцхена и уткнулся ему в лоб, убирая непослушные пряди с лица.  
\- Я расскажу тебе все, что смогу, - пообещал Нил, глядя ему прямо в глаза. - Что ты хочешь знать?  
\- Я тебя любил?  
Главный вопрос, над которым даже не стоило думать. Все остальное было неважно.  
\- Любил... - тихо ответил Нил, ловя в его глазах растерянную боль. - Ты не помнишь, что любишь меня?  
\- Не помню. Но все равно люблю.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты мой сын.  
\- Ты меня не знаешь, не помнишь. Может, я вообще тебе наврал? Я первый раз здесь и не скрываю этого.  
\- Это неважно.  
\- Как это может быть неважно? Да мало ли, что мне от тебя может быть надо! Неужели тебя совсем ничего не настораживает? Почему ты просто безоговорочно мне веришь?  
\- Потому что у меня нет ничего и никого, кроме тебя... У меня нет даже прошлого...  
\- Поверь... Там нет ничего хорошего...  
\- Без прошлого тяжело...  
\- А может, без него лучше. Я рядом. Ты всегда этого хотел.  
\- А если я вспомню, ты от меня уйдешь?  
Даже самому себе Нил боялся задавать этот вопрос. Если отец вспомнит... Если снова станет чудовищем... Сможет ли он любить его? Сможет ли быть рядом?  
\- Нет... - с усилием ответил Нил. - Я буду с тобой. Давай начнем все сначала.  
\- Мне не за кого цепляться, кроме тебя... - с надеждой и болью продолжал Румпельштильцхен. - Некому верить... Я пришел в себя посреди аэропорта, полного людей, которых не знаю... Не зная, зачем я вообще здесь и кто я такой...  
\- Ты искал меня... - решился признаться Нил. - Это все случилось из-за меня... Если бы ты не поехал за мной, то не потерял бы память... Ты очень много из-за меня страдал... Я не хочу, чтобы ты это помнил...  
\- Боишься, что я вспомню и буду на тебя злиться?  
\- Нет... Я знаю, что не будешь...  
\- Тогда почему?  
\- Мне стыдно. Я хочу видеть твою улыбку. Хочу, чтобы ты начал все заново. Чтобы мы... начали заново... Я хочу все исправить...  
\- Ты уже исправил, что бы ты раньше ни делал... Ты заботишься обо мне, и ты рядом...  
\- Я всегда теперь буду рядом.  
Они оба были уже порядочно пьяны. Смотрели друг другу в глаза, находясь так близко...  
Отец не узнал бы его, просто встретив на улице. У них было прошлое - но не было настоящего.  
Но как же мало они знали друг о друге, даже помня прошлое...  
Нил положил руку ему на затылок, запуская пальцы в спутанные волосы. Из глубин души рвалась запоздалая нежность. Вина вперемешку с любовью. Вместе с памятью отца спал барьер обиды, возложенной на него, лелеянной годами. Такого его не за что было ненавидеть. И Нил мог позволить себе любить.  
\- Не надо думать о прошлом, - шепнул он, крепче обнимая Румпельштильцхена. - Прошлого нет и уже никогда не будет. Оставь все плохое позади. А я сделаю все, чтобы больше ничего не случилось... Чтобы ты мог просто проживать счастливо каждый свой день. Ты всегда этого для меня хотел... Чтобы я просто был счастлив... А я видел кругом только плохое... И в тебе... Но я был неправ...  
Он вздрогнул, когда отец коснулся губами его щеки в долгом, самозабвенном поцелуе. И прикрыл глаза, цепляясь за его одежду. Почему-то именно в этот момент в памяти всплыла совершенно неподходящая картина.  
Он лежит в их хижине, в своей постели. Совсем ребенок, ему, наверное, нет еще и десяти. Память расплывчата, единственное, что помнится очень отчетливо - лицо отца, который держит его за руку. Румпельштильцхен плачет, прижимаясь щекой к его маленькой ладошке. И Бэй чувствует на пальцах его мокрые слезы. Он все видит будто в тумане, тело горит, но от того, что отец рядом, становится спокойно. А матери нет рядом. Почему-то... ее нет. Ее почти нет в воспоминаниях. Где она была в тот день, когда ее сын едва не умер? Почему рядом был только отец?  
Нил не мог спросить. Не теперь. Но ответ ничего бы не значил...  
Мать бросила его. Их обоих. Ради пирата. Посчитав его достойным себя. А он был сыном презираемого всеми труса. И ненавидимого чудовища...  
\- Ты любил бы меня любым, - прошептал он с горечью раскаяния. - А я тебя - не смог...  
Этот взгляд глаза в глаза... Теперь он смог бы. Смог бы принять чудовище. Которое просто защищало его, как всегда хотело... Потому что наконец заметил в его глазах эту самоотверженную преданность. Для нее не нужна была память. Для истинной любви не было преград...  
Нил мягко отстранился и присел на корточки, кладя руку отцу на колено. Румпельштильцхен никогда не говорил об этом, но он знал. По деревне всегда ходило много слухов. Отец сотворил это с собой ради него. Искалечил себя ради того, чтобы быть с ним... А теперь... чтобы быть с ним... потерял память...  
Склонившись, Нил припал губами к его ноге. Подчиняясь минутному порыву, изводясь от чувства вины. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул и протянул к нему руку, но не решился коснуться.  
\- Бэй... - прошептал он ошеломленно.  
Сын уткнулся ему в колени. Он был пьян, но не думал, что завтра ему станет стыдно. Стыдно ему было теперь. За прошлое, которое помнил только он один. За то, что прозрел, когда стало уже поздно.

Нил не любил оставлять отца одного. Даже на мгновение. Вечно приглядывал за ним хоть одним глазком. Они будто поменялись местами. Раньше все было наоборот...  
В детстве его ужасно раздражала эта чрезмерная опека. Он не знал, куда от нее деться. Принимал глупые, безрассудные решения, только бы доказать, что может быть самостоятельным. Только бы отделаться от этой навязчивой заботы.  
Теперь же он понимал отца. Не хотелось терять его из вида ни на секунду. Лишь бы с ним ничего не случилось. Лишь бы он был в порядке.  
Но в этот раз Нилу нужно было уйти. Безопасность... Как он мог быть уверен, что отец в безопасности, если даже не знал, где находится его кинжал?  
Румпельштильцхен прекрасно умел прятать важные для себя вещи. Так, чтобы тот, кто дорог, мог их найти...  
Нил вернулся домой с кинжалом. Но поздним вечером - поиски заняли слишком долгое время. И сразу направился проведать отца.  
Румпельштильцхен лежал на кровати, прикрыв глаза, но не спал. Рядом лежал телефон, из динамика которого доносилась музыка. Нил хотел окликнуть отца, но замер на пороге, вслушиваясь в слова.

Тьма изменила меня,  
Дверь приоткрыла в душе.  
Свет поглотила она,  
И захлебнулся я в ней...

Нил вздрогнул, отгоняя нахлынувшие воспоминания. Непроизвольно касаясь куртки, под которой был спрятан кинжал. Сама жизнь отца была сейчас в его руках. Принадлежала ему. Его жизнь, его воля, его магия. Он всегда так ненавидел этот кинжал. Символ того несчастья, что произошло с ними. Символ предательства и зла. Отец променял его на магию. Струсил в последнюю секунду. Ради этой проклятой вещи...  
Если это было правдой, тогда почему он рискнул потерять все это, чтобы найти его? Чтобы исправить свою ошибку? Почему отдал память, магию, могущество, почему отдал самого себя - за одну лишь призрачную возможность увидеться с ним?

Сердце мне выжгла дотла  
Боль бесконечных потерь.  
Я потерял в ней себя.  
То ли, чего я хотел?..

\- Папа, - несмело окликнул Нил, присаживаясь на край кровати и сжимая его руку.  
Румпельштильцхен открыл глаза и улыбнулся, увидев его.  
\- Бэй... - с нежностью произнес он, поглаживая его пальцы. - Я тут подумал... Кто твоя мать? Почему ее нет здесь?  
На некоторые вопросы очень не хотелось отвечать... Лгать не позволила совесть.  
\- Она бросила нас с тобой, - честно ответил Нил. - Она тебе изменила и ушла. К тому, кто был моложе. Кто не хромал... Кто удовлетворил ее тягу к приключениям... Но она давно мертва.  
Румпельштильцхен задумчиво отвел взгляд, размышляя. На лице его отразилась печаль. Он не помнил. Ни жену, ни свою боль. Сын был рядом. Кроме него не существовало больше ничего.  
\- Она мне изменяла?.. - переспросил он тихо. - А ты... Ты действительно мой сын?  
Что-то в этот момент надломилось и раскололось. Нил бессильно разжал пальцы, выпуская руку отца. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул и вскочил, крепко сжимая его в объятиях и шепча мольбы о прощении.  
\- Я не знаю, - глухо отозвался Нил, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
Что, если так оно было?.. Что, если они и правда чужие друг другу?.. Что у них вообще было общего?  
Наверное, когда он был ребенком, его бы даже обрадовала весть, что между ними нет родства. Ведь это означало бы, что его предал не отец... Не тот, кто значил так много... Он смог бы забыть и жить дальше, не терзая сердце болью... Надеждой, что они когда-нибудь снова будут семьей...  
\- Ты мой сын, - с отчаянной верой прошептал Румпельштильцхен, крепче прижимая его к себе. - Хоть я и не помню... Несмотря ни на что... Это все... Неважно...  
Неважно...

Нил старался уберечь отца. От любого плохого воспоминания. От людей, которые ненавидели и боялись его. От магии, что разрушила их жизнь. От себя самого...  
Сейчас он проклинал себя за это. За самонадеянность и трусость. За то, что снова решил за отца, как для него лучше. И снова оказался неправ.  
Он должен был рассказать ему, кто он есть. Даже не помня об этом, отец оставался Темным. И как Темный был всеми судим...  
Нил остановился у края причала, начав беспокойно озираться по сторонам. Дыхание сбилось от быстрого бега. Он так боялся не успеть...  
Мог ли Темный умереть от яда из Неверленда? В любом случае, рисковать не стоило...  
Трюки пирата Нил знал весьма неплохо. Так же, как и хитрости темной магии. Корабль он обнаружил довольно быстро. И, надеясь, что еще не поздно, поспешил подняться на борт.  
Отец лежал на палубе, связанный, брошенный без сознания. Один. Нил кинулся к нему, первым делом перерезая веревки и пытаясь привести его в чувство. Только бы очнулся...  
Румпельштильцхен застонал, цепляясь за его одежду. Распахивая глаза и зарываясь лицом в рубашку на его груди. Он весь дрожал - потрясенный, напуганный, не понимающий, почему все это с ним происходит.  
\- Все хорошо, папа, - зашептал Нил, крепко прижимая его к себе. - Все хорошо, не бойся... Пойдем... Нам надо домой...  
Увести его отсюда... В безопасность... И рассказать о его могуществе... О том, что он обрел ради его защиты... Ради того, чтобы такого никогда не произошло...  
\- Обопрись на меня, - подсказал Нил, помогая отцу подняться. - Где твоя трость? Плевать... Я помогу... Надо уходить... Скорее...  
Дорогу им преградил Крюк. Румпельштильцхен вцепился в сына, испугавшись его появления. Его хотели убить, а он даже не мог вспомнить, за что...  
Нил видел в нем сейчас того деревенского труса, над которым мог безнаказанно издеваться любой. Этот страх в его глазах... Через который отец переступал только ради него. Много раз...  
Почему, ну почему он не сказал ему правду?..  
\- Не подходи, - мрачно предупредил Нил, выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет и наставляя на пирата.  
\- Бэй... - испуганно прошептал Румпельштильцхен, с ужасом глядя на оружие.  
\- Бэйлфаер?! - не поверил Крюк, узнав старого знакомого. - Какого черта ты с ним? Он бросил тебя! Он убил твою мать!  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, когда прозвучали эти слова. Прошлое снова и снова преподносило ему сюрпризы.  
\- Да мне плевать! - яростно огрызнулся Нил. - Дай нам уйти или умрешь!  
Он готов был выстрелить. Ему хотелось сделать это еще тогда, когда он узнал, что пират соблазнил его мать. Что собирался убить отца. Во всем, что случилось, была и его вина... Не его вина была в том, что мать не любила отца. Она могла уйти к кому угодно... Его вина была в том, что он сейчас стоял на пути.  
Нил не сводил с него пистолета, ожидая, какое он примет решение. Уйдет ли с дороги или предпочтет умереть ради мести... У него в жизни не было ничего кроме мести. Нечего терять... И убийца любимой был сейчас единственной связью с ней.  
Нилу было что терять. Теперь, когда он обрел отца. Они не напрасно страдали все эти годы... Хотелось верить в это... Верить в то, что все это помогло понять нечто очень важное... Что у всего этого должен быть хороший конец...  
\- Я... правда... убил твою мать? - дрожащим голосом спросил Румпельштильцхен, заглядывая сыну в глаза.  
\- У меня нет матери, - твердо заявил Нил. - Она меня бросила. У меня всегда был только ты.  
Отец всхлипнул, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку. Ему больше не должно было быть больно... Он должен был вновь обрести себя... Как тогда, слившись с магией кинжала... Как тогда, когда могущество позволило стать собой...  
Как же хотелось исцелить его от страха...  
\- Когда-то в детстве, - начал Нил, с нежностью поглаживая его по волосам, - давным-давно... Ты был слабым и не мог меня защитить, когда я нуждался в защите... Защищая меня, ты подверг себя опасности... Тебя били и унижали, а я не нашел в себе сил за тебя заступиться... Не посчитал, что должен... Думал, что только ты обязан жертвовать чем-то ради меня... Я жалею об этом больше всего на свете. И больше... никогда такого не повторю.  
\- Я должен быть сильным... - отчаянно прошептал Румпельштильцхен. - Ради тебя... Это я должен тебя защищать...  
Нил уткнулся ему в макушку, одаряя смазанным, неловким поцелуем. Выстрелить сейчас... Вот что он должен был сделать... Это было бы правильно...  
\- Я должен... - глухо произнес отец, будто эхо отразило его собственные слова.  
Отстранившись, он поднял с палубы трость, замеченную в отдалении. Нил не сводил с Крюка пистолет, позволяя отцу приблизиться к нему. Он не позволил бы причинить отцу боль. Один выстрел - и все будет кончено.  
Крюк растянулся на палубе, сраженный сильным ударом трости по лицу. Румпельштильцхен бил, будто забыв о своей хромоте. О страхе, который терзал всего минуту назад. Руки словно сами делали это, помня о том, что этот человек - враг. Плевать, кто он на самом деле. Он похитил его. Угрожал их счастью. Причинил сыну боль.  
\- Целуй мой ботинок, - прошипел Румпельштильцхен, склоняясь над пиратом.  
Нил вздрогнул. Тот самый момент... Тот самый, который он так старался забыть. То унижение, которое отец пережил из-за него. Как же сильны были те чувства... Если даже теперь...  
Он сам не понял, почему именно в этот миг спустил курок. Словно потерял контроль.  
\- Пойдем, - позвал он как-то холодно, напряженно. Переступая через труп и направляясь прочь.  
\- Сынок... - сдавленно отозвался Румпельштильцхен. - Прости... Не знаю, что на меня нашло...  
\- Ты совсем не изменился, - мрачно усмехнулся Нил. - Ты не помнишь... Но когда я был маленьким, ты никому не давал меня в обиду. Хотя был слабым... И как-то однажды... Один человек... Хотел забрать меня у тебя... И заставил тебя целовать ему сапоги... И ты это сделал... Ради меня... А я просто стоял и смотрел...  
Спустившись по трапу, Нил остановился. Внутри бушевала ярость. Боль рвалась наружу. И он, давая ей выход, разрядил всю обойму в пиратский корабль. Та картина стояла перед глазами, будто все это происходило здесь и сейчас.  
\- Память - это проклятье! - вскричал он, отшвырнув ставший бесполезным пистолет и обернувшись к отцу.  
Румпельштильцхен протянул к нему руки, принимая в свои объятия. И Нил почему-то разрыдался, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Отец гладил его по голове, прижимал к себе крепко-крепко. Как в детстве...  
Не потому ли он начал убивать любого, кто хоть косвенно был причастен к его боли? Не потому ли так старался уберечь и защитить, что, будучи слабым, так много раз этого сделать не смог?..  
\- В прошлом было не только плохое, - тихо шепнул Румпельштильцхен ему на ушко. - Я хочу помнить... Твою улыбку, твои первые шаги... Каким ты был в детстве... Даже если не все было гладко... Я хочу помнить тебя...  
\- Ты вспомнишь, - пообещал Нил. - Обязательно вспомнишь...  
«Только бы это не принесло тебе боль...»

Подходящего момента сообщить отцу о том, что он - Темный, все не находилось. Нил маялся, понимая, что должен сказать, но боялся. Магия, могущество, кинжал... Все это было бы так тяжело объяснить человеку, потерявшему память... Разве отец поверит ему? Разве не решит, что он сумасшедший?  
Но все случилось как-то само собой...  
Румпельштильцхен прибежал как раз тогда, когда сын заканчивал тушить пожар на кухне.  
\- Пытался ужин приготовить, - пожал плечами Нил в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд.  
\- Ты мог пострадать! - перепугался отец, кинувшись к нему. - Ты не поранился?  
\- Нет, все нормально, - успокоил сын, но Румпельштильцхен заметил, что он прячет за спину руку.  
\- Что с рукой?! Покажи! - потребовал он, явно не принимая отказа.  
Нил вздохнул и нехотя продемонстрировал ему ожог. Отец всплеснул руками и побежал за аптечкой, но сын удержал его и притянул к себе.  
\- Надо обработать! Тебе больно! - непонимающе воскликнул Румпельштильцхен.  
Сын взял его ладонь и осторожно положил на ожог. Может, не самое подходящее время... А может, совсем наоборот.  
\- Просто представь, что его нет.  
\- Что?  
\- Просто подумай об этом. Подумай, как он исчезает.  
Он снова видел в глазах отца растерянность и испуг. И от этого было больно.  
\- Ты маг, - попытался объяснить Нил, как смог. - Самый могущественный на свете. Ты этого не чувствуешь?  
Румпельштильцхен по-прежнему смотрел на него, как на умалишенного. Нил тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ты можешь. Просто поверь мне. Поверь. Просто попробуй. Пожелай чего угодно - и оно тебе подчинится.  
Он должен был сказать... Рано или поздно... И лучше сейчас, пока не напал еще кто-то... Пока эта нерешительность не стала фатальной...  
\- Подумай о том, как мне больно, - испробовал Нил последний метод убеждения. - Я знаю, ты хочешь это исправить...  
Румпельштильцхен провел ладонью над ожогом, и тот исчез, будто его и не было. И, отшатнувшись, с ужасом уставился на собственную руку.  
\- Что это? Как такое возможно?  
\- Это магия. Просто прими это как факт.  
\- Значит, я владею магией... Значит, я смогу тебя от всего защитить...  
Румпельштильцхен присел на диван, глядя в стену расфокусированным взглядом. Ноги его не держали. Слишком сильным потрясением стало то, что сейчас произошло. Он схватился за голову, вцепляясь себе в волосы, и застонал, будто от боли.  
\- Папа? - испугался Нил, кинувшись к нему. - Тебе плохо?  
Отец прижался к сыну, уткнувшись ему в плечо и всхлипывая.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - зашептал Нил, крепко обнимая его. - Не думай об этом. Забудь об этом. Подумай о чем-нибудь другом.  
\- Не могу...  
\- Тебе станет хуже. Смотри на меня. Видишь мое лицо? Я тебя люблю. Я тебя очень люблю. Не думай ни о чем.  
Уткнувшись отцу в лоб, Нил пригладил его растрепавшиеся волосы.  
\- Я не могу не думать... - жалобно прошептал Румпельштильцхен. - Не могу отвлечься... Я ничего не помню... Мне страшно...  
\- Не надо ничего бояться. Я с тобой и я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. Давай я расскажу тебе что-нибудь из прошлого? То, что не причинит боль... и ты отвлечешься.  
«Значит, я смогу тебя от всего защитить» - первое, о чем он подумал. Наверняка и тогда... это было единственной мыслью. Единственной причиной. Нил всегда думал, что его променяли на власть. Что отец был трусом и лжецом. Что предал его и бросил. Но все было совсем не так...  
\- Сынок... - прервал его рассказы о прошлом Румпельштильцхен, уткнувшись ему в шею и будто прячась - от взгляда, от мира, от воспоминаний? - Почему мы не общались?  
\- Ну...  
\- Скажи...  
\- Нет... У тебя опять голова разболится...  
\- Мне надо знать!  
Нил вздохнул, все же с неохотой ответив:  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты перестал быть магом... Магия меня пугала... И потом мы... расстались...  
\- Как? - напряженно спросил отец.  
\- Это... сложно объяснить...  
\- Бэй...  
\- Я боюсь. Вдруг тебе опять будет плохо?  
\- Мне надо знать...  
Знать... О чем? О том, как на вопрос «Чего ты хочешь?», сын говорил ему в лицо: «Я хочу своего отца», будто Румпельштильцхен перестал быть его отцом в тот момент, когда связал себя с кинжалом? О том, как на эти жестокие слова отец ответил: «А я хочу только, чтобы ты был счастлив»?  
Как он не хотел принимать эту сделку... Но снова не посмел возразить сыну, испугавшись, что это сделает его несчастным... Или он боялся, что за единственный отказ сын перестанет его любить?  
\- Если бы я принимал тебя таким, какой ты есть, мы бы не расстались, - коротко ответил Нил. - Это все, что тебе нужно знать.  
Это была не вина отца. Как бы он ни хотел переложить на него вину...  
\- Тебе стоило быть со мной строже, - добавил сын, утыкаясь ему в макушку. - А ты выполнял каждый мой каприз. И если что-то делал не по-моему, я злился на тебя. Я был самовлюбленным избалованным ребенком. И перестал им быть всего пару месяцев назад... Когда оказался на твоем месте. Когда мне пришлось заботиться о тебе. Ты не помнишь, как я был ужасен. Я не могу рассчитывать на твое прощение, ведь ты ничего не помнишь. Но я знаю, что ты никогда не считал меня виноватым... Ты сказал бы: «Мне не за что тебя прощать»... Просто знай, что я прошу прощения... Что это ты на самом деле был ни в чем не виноват...  
Он возлагал на отца вину за то, что тот от него отдалился. Что они перестали быть семьей. Семьей... В семье все заботились друг о друге. А он ни разу не пытался позаботиться об отце. Только требовал. Все больше и больше. И, даже поплатившись за это, не понял, что сам в этом виноват...

Нил никогда не владел кинжалом. А потому совсем не умел его прятать. Большую часть времени он носил его с собой. Однако сегодня по нелепому стечению обстоятельств забыл дома, оставив на самом видном месте. Домой он бежал, проклиная свою чертову рассеянность. И надеясь, что за пару часов его отсутствия ничего страшного не успело произойти.  
Когда он вбежал в дом - запыхавшийся, напряженный, отец стоял у комода, держа в руках кинжал. Нил не видел его лица - только широкую спину и дрожащие плечи.  
\- Папа... - осторожно позвал он, приближаясь к Румпельштильцхену. - Это... очень ценная для тебя вещь...  
\- Я помню... - глухо отозвался отец. - Я все помню...  
Он обернулся, и Нил увидел слезы, бегущие по его щекам.  
\- Я вспомнил, как держал тебя на руках... - выдавил Румпельштильцхен, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. - Как люблю тебя... Как мы... расстались...  
Не слушая дальше, Нил кинулся к отцу и обнял его. Никогда еще он не казался таким беспомощным и беззащитным, как в эту секунду. Даже потерявшим память... Даже тогда, в больнице, когда сын приехал за ним... Даже в те мгновения он не был так уязвим.  
\- Ты простил меня? Правда простил? - отчаянно зашептал Румпельштильцхен, цепляясь за него. Для него их воссоединение состоялось только теперь. Когда он, обретя сына, наконец обрел и себя...  
\- А ты меня простишь?  
\- Мне не за что тебя прощать...  
\- Папа...  
Нил тяжело вздохнул, крепче прижимая его к себе. Он и не ожидал иного...  
\- Теперь я помню, как тебя люблю, - преданно проговорил отец. - Потерять это воспоминание было самым ужасным...  
\- Я знаю. Я видел, как ты мучаешься и как хочешь это вспомнить...  
\- Мне было очень больно, когда я начинал что-то вспоминать. Особенно, когда дело касалось магии. Голова раскалывалась на части...  
Нил поцеловал отца в лоб, приглаживая его волосы. Все было теперь позади.  
Он уже давно твердо решил, что останется здесь. Что будет с ним. И они больше никогда не расстанутся. Что бы им ни пришлось преодолеть...  
\- Я останусь с тобой навсегда, - сообщил он о своем намерении. - Только мне надо съездить домой. Уладить кое-какие дела.  
\- Ты правда вернешься? - недоверчиво, с затаенной болью спросил Румпельштильцхен.  
На мгновение Нил подумал, что не сможет оставить его даже на секунду.  
\- Да, я обещаю. Я бы взял тебя с собой, но ты не можешь... Я вернусь, - пообещал он, на прощание одаряя отца крепким поцелуем в щеку.  
Ехать нужно было немедленно. Иначе он бы просто не смог.

От Нила не было вестей два месяца. Румпельштильцхен весь извелся от беспокойства. Что, если с его мальчиком случилось что-то плохое? Что, если он попал в беду? Почему, ну почему он никак не мог сейчас ему помочь?!  
А может он просто уехал, чтобы не вернуться. Потому что исполнил свой долг... И теперь отец мог сам о себе позаботиться... А все, что он говорил - он говорил не ему... Не Темному, который бросил его...  
Может он просто... отплатил ему тем же?

Нил вернулся и не узнал жилище отца. Все вокруг было переломано. Дом выглядел нежилым, запустелым. Румпельштильцхена он нашел в подвале, за прялкой. И оба они кинулись друг к другу, сливаясь в крепких объятиях.  
\- Где ты был так долго?! - отчаянно воскликнул отец, с болью заглядывая в его глаза, будто надеясь прочитать в них ответ.  
\- Прости... Так вышло... - виновато отозвался Нил, нежно касаясь его щеки. Сколько же страданий он причинил ему снова...  
\- Что с тобой случилось? Почему не отвечал на звонки? Ты в порядке?  
\- Я... Меня разыскивали. Когда я вернулся, меня схватили. Я сбежал из тюрьмы. Прости, что так получилось... Если бы я знал, я бы не уезжал отсюда. Все равно я так и не смог забрать оттуда ничего ценного...  
\- Я уже думал, что ты не вернешься...  
\- Я хотел вернуться. Но не мог.  
\- Теперь никуда не отпущу... - заявил Румпельштильцхен, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку. Никогда-никогда. Чтобы его мальчика больше никто не тронул. Чтобы никто не смог ему навредить.  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь, - заметил Нил, перебирая его поседевшие волосы. - Тебе надо выспаться и отдохнуть.  
\- Не хочу тебя отпускать...  
\- Я буду с тобой. Буду сидеть рядом, пока не уснешь. И когда проснешься - буду рядом.  
Всегда рядом. С этой минуты и навеки. Он поклялся себе, что больше никогда не оставит отца.  
Он не простил. Прощать было не за что.  
И, сидя рядом с измотанным, заснувшим отцом, держа его за руку, он понимал, что сделал правильный выбор. В тот день, когда, рискуя быть схваченным, приехал за ним в больницу. В тот день, когда вспомнил о том, что они - семья.


End file.
